Bands that have yet to exist
Hello. This is a page of predictions for bands that will exist in the future. They don't exist yet, but I'm pretty sure that some day they will exist. Please note that I can't predict ALL of the albums and singles, that's why I'm only posting three or four of each. Also, the genre predictions might be slightly innacurate. I'll update this article whenever I receive a new vision for a future band. If you predict any band, by the way, please feel free to add it to this list. The Soap Surfers The name was taken from a Mario Party minigame. It has exactly five members, the leader/vocalist is called Luke. I don't know the names of the other ones, sorry. It is a Canadian band. Genre: Alternative Rock First three albums: And How That Query Was Was Anointed, Forgive Verb, Secure Idea. Most notable singles: My Luv, Each and Every One, The One. Martin and the Brides The band is composed by some guy called James Martin and his four ex-wives. Each one of the wives plays a different instrument. This band is from the UK. Genre: Mega Material Rock (yeah, that will be a thing). First three albums: Jolly East, Understood the Tested,'' Anchor Acceptable'' Most notable singles: Explanation, Wisdom Warriors, Useful Present Clerical Creature This is a duo. One of them is a girl, the other one I'm not sure. I think at least of them is an elder. The name is taken from two words that appeared in a ReCaptcha thing. Don't know where the band is from, though. Genre: Indie Pop First four albums: Cleric,'' Blast It Up'','' Aromawing Flyers'', Lilly Most notable singles: Oblivion,'' Oblivion Part II'','' Sanitary'' Galactic Plasma Rocket Flare '' '' This band is taken from four villaneous teams from Pokémon games. All of the names for albums and songs are also inspired by the Pokémon Franchise games. There are 5 members, one from each continent (I can't specify, though). Please note that they are gen6rs who think all generations of Pokémon suck after Generation VI. They picked 128 Pokémon from these gens (average 21.333... from each one) to compete for being the mascot of the band. Greninja and Lucario were the finalists, and the latter won. Genre: Indie Rock, Melodic Death Metal, Rap Metal, Indietronica, Hip-Hop, Country Rock First five albums:'' Contrary Superpower'','' Geomancy'','' Sturdy Like a Golem'', Gold and Silver, Hall of Origin Most notable singles: Lucky Chant,'' Iron Head'','' Choice Locked'', Hax Cassino Justdan Ce This is an american girl band, and all of the songs rip off Lady Gaga. They said that it is offensive that Lady Gaga literally copied the name of a Queen song to name herself, so they took revenge. "Ce" is also a reference to Cerium, because the band members claim that Lady Gaga is like a 58 (some meme in the future). Lady Gaga and this band will have many many confrontations in many social networks (which don't exist yet) Genre: Pop, Novelty Pop, Comedy First three albums: Poke Her Face, The Fail Monster, CRAPOP Most notable singles: G.U.Y.S. (Grass Under Your Slug), The Edge of Blurry, Bad Bromance, Papa Razzie LANA LANA is a band made by one girl called Lana da Silva Freud and three guys called Anderson, Nicholas and Alberto. Lana is the girlfriend of Anderson. This band is from Brazil. Lana is said to be somewhat egotistical. Nicholas abandons the band for about a year, which leads into the band's greatest hit. Genre: Samba Metal First five albums: Lana Diva, Lana Linda, Lana Precious,'' Lana Maravilhosa'', Lana Incredible Most notable singles: Nichy Come Back, The Anthem of our Generation, Dirty Dirty Safadenho, BRo Fried Chicken This is a band formed by twenty random users from the Random-ness wiki (could be you or even me!). All the names of albums/songs are from pages found using the "Random page button". Genre: Random (any genre! yay!) First three albums: Dance Central Trilogy, Not Surprising, The Qwerty Dimension Most notable singles: Fred, Bands That Have Yet to Exist, Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer Insane Random People A side-project of Fried Chicken which is a knock-off of the Insane Clown Posse. The band members are Gray Pea Shooter, Greatness The NightWing, Bingbang32, and MegaToon1234. Genre: Hip hop, horrorcore, comedy hip hop, rap rock First two albums: Carnival of Peepee Less Anti Brony Fawkers,'' Ringtaster Most notable singles: Family Fun Center Freak Show, Your Chuck E. Cheese's Flag Pocket Knife This is a three-member band from Cameroon. The name is an homage to a guy called Jack Rinchinson (I don't know if he is already born), who is going to be the world's most well-known pocket knife collector. Genre: Makossa-Soul First three albums: Jack-Knife'', Cut It Off, Slash Your Vices Most notable singles:'' Opening an Envelope'','' Cutting Twine'', Emergency Tracheotomy, Slicing a Piece of Fruit Dragon Floss Dragon Floss is an Australian band made of two girls and two guys, called Mariana de Lucca, Christina Thomas, Thomas Chris and Daniel Engels. The name comes from an unreleased song by LANA... or was it Clerical Creature... or was it Soap Surfers? I don't remember now. Maybe is was Imagine Dragons. LOL Genre: Electro First four albums: Doorlock, Fairy Floss, Cotton License Warrant, MLCTTCDE (My Lizard Can Talk To Colorful Dancing Eggs) Most notable singles: Goblin, Mary Lu-Lu, Griseous Love, Dragon of the Perfection Cream CyanRed GHJ This band will be formed in Japan, but they will live in North Deliah (a new country, don't know in which continent). Cyan GHJ is one of the successors of the BluRay Disks. Genre: Cream Pop, Cream Rock, Cream Rap, Cream Dance, Cream Metal, Cream Gospel First three albums: NYC Lies In My Pillow, Follow My Lead, Graziella Most notable singles: Draining in the Dark (ft. Lorde), Dancing in the Marsh (ft. Justin Timberlake), Vanilla Chocolate (ft. B.o.B) Bang T. Big This is hard to believe, but it's true! Or it will be... Four guys and three girls, called Leonard, Sheldon, Rajesh, Howard, Penny, Bernadette and Amy meet in their freshmen year in college. But they are architect students, not physics students. I'm pretty sure they're not american, but I don't know from which country they will be. Anyway, they decide to create a band just because they all share names with characters of the sitcom "The Big Bang Theory". And guess what?! Their executive is called Stuart! They also have stage-exclusive members called Leslie and Barry!!!! Please note that the latter three were also selected ONLY because of their names. Anyway, most of the music has nothing to do with the sitcom. Genre: Alternative Metal, Alternative Rock, Pop, Punk Rock, Indietronica First three albums: It All Started With the..., The Collumn, Peace Among Joining Most notable singles: This Is My Place, Fear of the Wing, Bazinga! Lexical Recreation This is just a band that covers other bands. I think they are from California. The covers are mediocre, but some of them actually will stand out. Genre: Cover First three albums: Pentatonix, Walk Off The Earth, Boyce Avenue Most notable singles: Happy ''(Pharrell cover), ''Pac-Man Fever (Buckner & Garcia cover), Magic ''(Coldplay cover), ''Choice Locked ''(Galactic Plasma Rocket Flare cover) Swords This is a five-member band from Sweden. It is one the earliest bands on this list, but it is down here because I only had the vision now. It will be known as a "pioneer" that put Heavy Metal into mainstream music. Some haters will call it "pop metal", "indie hipster metal" or "flash metal gone wrong", but they will be much more talented than several artists that are currently considered "classics". Genre: Heavy Metal, Alternative Metal, Melodic Death Metal, Death/Doom, Extreme Metal First three albums: ''Dismal Vision, Dust Map, Quicksand Playground Most notable singles: Reroute to Clarity, Animal Across,'' Vermillion Walls'', Ubiquity Insanity Quantum Phone A Mexican band with six members. Quantum Phone is a reference to a brand of synergy phones (smarthphones will be considered things of the past). Genre: Ranchera Pop, Mariachi Rock, Taco Rap, Tequila Jazz First three albums: Arriba!, Nosotros de la Calle, Sold Out Most notable singles: Chica Caliente, No Pare, Don't Stop the Hot Chick, Jillie Bean The Lost Pineapple This is another band that is not from the US, and it is a response to Bang T. Big. At some point, there will be a huge wave of hatred between old television series fanbases (TBBT, Vampire Diaries, Homeland, Breaking Bad, Game of Thrones, Two and a Half Men, The Walking Dead, Grey's Anatomy, CSI, and the one that inspired this band, How I Met Yout Mother). Prepare yourself, because this is going to divide the internet into ten huge blocks (eleven if you count the neutral ones), so you're better off picking your side already. Anyway, the HIMYM segment, infuriated by the success of Bang T. Big, selected three guys called Theodore 'Ted', Marshall and Barney, and two girls named Lily and Robin, to create a band of their own. Other fanbases tried to to the same, but they didn't actually work out (I think). Genre: Pop Rock First four albums: Dopplegängers,'' The Bro Code'', Yellow Umbrella, Let's Go to the Mall Most notable singles: Intervention,'' Wait For It'', Puzzles,'' Marshpillow Laser Tag'' The Captains A japanese-canadian band. All the members are Bleach fans. They often sample Bleach's OST. Genre: J-Rock, Soul First four albums: Bankai, Rip off Your Mask, Walk on Water, German Arrows Most notable singles: Kidou, Zangetsu, Heartless Like a Hollow, Los Lobos, Bringer Light, Vollständig Crocodile Duck Rabbit Previously though to be a one-hit wonder trio from LA, this band is actually a prototype created by the lead singer and drummer of The Captains before the band existed. It only exists for two years. Despite just being in "beta", it still managed to get a hit. Genre: Indie Rap First two (and only two) albums: Flash Mob, Lighter Shot Most notable single: U.F.O. Plus Pyramids This is a band from Egypt. All of the songs are centralized on metaphors created out of math-related topics. There are four members, and one of them is called Drake. Genre: Egypt Dance, Math Rock First four albums: Planck Constant, LogaRHYTHM, Hyperbolic Function Most notable singles: Integral Dance, Field Theory, Decimal Love, Tesseract Carlos & Barbara A Scottish-Canadian duo. The members are called Carlos and Barbara, and they cohabitate. They tend to name everything out of plural nouns. Genre: Eurodance First three albums: Vikings, Cubes, Paintbrushes Most notable singles: Keys, Hearts, Hurricanes, Dwarfs Suits Six-member french band. Three men, three women. They identify as "King of Spades", "Jack of Diamonds", "Joker", "Queen of Hearts", "Ace of Clubs" and "Seven of Hearts". The name of the King of Spades is Michael, and the name of the Seven of Hearts is Leonora. Genre: Deck Rock, Card Pop, Cassino Rap, Shuffle Music First three albums: Trump Card, Royal Flush, Envious Uno Most notable singles: Lonely Spider, 21, Sueca Rain Another one-hit wonder. This band is from Germany. Genre: Pop First album: Geschwind Most notable single: Schnell Loch Ness Yalk The members of this Scottish band claim that they descend from the Loch Ness Monster. One of the band members is 19 years old. I'm pretty sure that Love Inside My Wallet ''is from either ''Chronicles ''or ''Italian Staples. '' Genre: Monster Rock, Kilt Rock First four albums: ''Cryptid Crossover, Chronicles, Italian Staples, Casio Most notable singles: Mountaineer, Love Inside My Wallet, Offspring, Nessie's Revenge, Nessie's Egg (with Cryptids). Artistic Financiation of Maseru A duo from Lesotho. The band members call themselves "Apricot" and "Football". They tend to hide themselves, in a similar fashion to Gorillaz and deadmau5. It is the first Kwaito artist to become worldwide known. They collaborate with Shakira at some point of their career. Genre: Kwaito First three albums: Maseru, Maloti Mountains, Diamond Most notable singles: Landlocked, Traditional Clause, Smooth Victory, Islands (ft. Shakira) MJ2 Ok. This is by far the most interesting one. The leader of the band is about 90 years old, and his name is MICHAEL JACKSON!!! It is unclear if this about the Thriller-Bad-Billie Jean-Beat It Michael Jackson that died in 2009, or if it is just a coincidence. The other band members are called David, Joe and Janet. Yeah, Joe and Janet. They also cover the song "Eat It" by Weird Al Yankovic in their second album. Genre: Revival Pop First three albums: 5'', ''Mike, Hustling Most notable singles: Breaking Under, Mars, Return to the Mike The Sponge of the Neutron This is ten-member band that loves to reference Nicktoons all over the place. The members are called Arnold, Jenny, Danny, Timmy, Doug, Otto, Tommy, Ginger, Cosmo and Wanda. Genre: Psychadelia, Soul, Jazz First three albums: Thornberry Monsters, Beavers Modern Life, Invader Airbender Most notable singles: T.U.F.F. Penguins, Sandy Patrick CatDog, Chalk X Wayside Green Gold Glory A band from Switzerland. The five band members are siblings. Their names are Oswald, Janice, Alice, Tom and Henrich. Oswald loves swiss chocolate, Janice likes to play chess, Alice loves cats, Tom hates yellow birds and has six toes on his left foot, while Henrich likes to sell rocks. Genre: Blues First three albums: From the Alps, Headlines, Frigid and Centralized Most notable singles: Lathe, Like a Boot, Penguin Invasion, Aerial Airplanes 64 Wood Squares An italian-spanish band. The leaders all called Mark Kingston Crown and Regina Queen. The other members are called Alexia Rooks, Kevin Knight and Rob Bishop. Each one of them has an alter ego (Black King, White Queen, Aixela Towers, Kris Cavalier and Bob CH Guy, respectively). There are also sixteen dancers, which are referred to as the "pawns". Genre: Castling Rock First four albums: En Passant, Promotion, Decoys, Skewers Most notable singles: Checkmate, Fork, Undermining, Overloading, Zugzwang Draft Pan A band from Chicago. They are well-known for ripping off hits from 2011, year when the leader of the band was born. Genre: Pop First three albums: Cook County Just Can't Get Enough, Frolic on the Floor, What's My N.A.M.E? '' Most notable singles: ''Pumped Up in the Deep, Party Rock Super Bass, Raise Your Good Life, Firework Like Jagger '' Every Greek This band will be formed in a greek psychiatric ward. Five guys and five ladies claim to be the reencarnation of ancient greek deities (namely Poseidon, Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia, Athena and Demeter). Genre: Greek Pop Rock First four albums: ''Minotaur, Trojan War, Cyclops, Cerberus Most notable singles: Iris & Hebe, Muses, Atlas, Facing the Titanes Relic Toast A band from Oklahoma with four members. The leader is called Sofia. This band is known for extremely deep lyrics, despite the weird titles they pick for their songs. Genre: R&B, Alternative Hip-Hop First three albums: Like, Lantern Lamp, Whisky Gate Most notable singles: Lovely Dog Lady, Frisky Wood, Tea Bowl, Texas House Sharpen Running Through the Mirror A four-band member band from Hawaii. The leader is called Lilo, who has a blue dog called Stitch. They claim that Israel Kamakawiwo'ole is their largest inspiration. In fact, Israel's vocals will sampled in an Yves Larock cover. The bassist has "Aloha" tattooed on her tongue. The drummer loves to surf, and he is from Peru. The guitarist dates Lana Freud from LANA at some point. Genre: Honolulu Rock, Ukelele Psychadelia, Folk, Facing Future Indie Rock Metal, Pseudo-Doom, Reggae First four albums: Active Volcano, Graveyard Kid, Kanaloa, Pearl Most notable singles: Mujina, Rise Up (Yves Larock cover), Eight-Colored Rainbows (ft. Lana Freud and Carlos & Barbara),'' Glen Grant'' Mystical Splicers A band from Barbados. The name comes from this Wikipedia piece of text: "film splicer (also called a film joiner, usually in Europe) is a device which can be used to physically join together lengths of photographic film. It is mostly used in film motion pictures.". The leader of the band, Percy Navarra, read it somewhere and decided that it would be a good name, along with the term "Mystical". That is the surname of another member, called Mariah Mystical, who is Percy's fiancée. The third member, Ulissis Grey, is the brother-in-law of Mariah's friend. First three albums: Breathing Octopi, Fibril, Planet of the Wild Lions Most notable singles: E.O.N.S (Each Other Never Seen), Kilowatt Hour, Bronisław, Flawless Imperfection Abstract Territory A five-member band, from a new country as well (not North Deliah, and not another Deliah). The name of the band comes from a Night Club in the same country. First three albums: The Creation, Alcohol,'' Into a New World of Licensed Fines'' Most notable singles: Helvetica, Gasoline Boulevard, Rolling Around, The Frisky Song Fall Over A experimental band with members from the UK, Canada, and the Netherlands. The lead singer is Levan Merritt (who as a young boy fell into the gorilla enclosure at Jersey Zoo in 1986), the band also has 4 canadians and 1 dutch guy. The first canadian, John Stumberg, is from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and has a picture of Jambo (the gorilla who saved Levan) tatooed on his forehead, the second canadian, John Stemmens, is from Nova Scotica and loves pickles, the third canadian, Mark Stemmens, also from Nova Scotica and is John's brother-in-law, and the Dutch guy, Johannes Vakantiehuis, is from Amsterdam, Netherlands, and is the bassist. Levan is the lead singer and plays the rhythm guitar, the 1st John plays the drums, the 2nd John plays the flute, Mark plays the woodwind flute, and Johannes plays the bass. They also have a guy named Uncle Matzah Brei who plays the piano. The name of the band comes from Levan's way of ending up in the enclosure (falling over). They are from Levan's micronation, West Kington (after Levan's brother-in-law took over the village). The band was convinced by Levan after his mad scientist friend splashed age-freeze potion all over him in 2014. Mark will date Lucille from The Pointless Sisters sometime in the future. Genre: Experimental music First four albums: Jambo, The Explosion, All Must Dance, F-16,'' I Hate Duckrolling and Rickrolling'' Most noteable singles: Hunting (feat. Apollo from Every Greek and Tom from Green Gold Glory), Back in Jersey ''(the lead track of ''Jambo), The Potatofoogle (feat. Michael Rosen) The Pointless Sisters A two-women band formed by Polly Ester and Lucille in Little Tokyo, Japan, but based in the northeast side of Little Tokyo. They perform 90's style pop songs. Genre: 90's style pop music First album: The Pointless Twist Most noteable single: We're The Pointless Sisters! Dance with It A experimental music group formed of Splaat (the current form of the Klasky-Csupo SSF), his 12-year old brother Digital, and a rooster named Wakecrow (the current form of the Klasky-Csupo rooster). They experiment with pop and rock instruments. The band name is a pun on the Internet meme "Deal with It". Genre: Experimental music First album: BandBang Most noteable single: '' SuperDance'' (instrumental extended recreation of the SuperTrain theme) The Soda Pops A band consisting of two teenage girls from Montana, one being named Ashley. They are predicted to invent a new style of music, consisting of a mix between 50's rock and pop music. Genre: 50's Pop First album: Dew-wop Most noteable single: Pepsi Pop Sober Oscar Soldiers Directly from the Pacific Islands, this trio, know in the fandom as "S.O.S", has the mission to "save our souls". Most of their songs have elements of morse code in the beats. The leader of the band is from Micronesia, and I think another one is from Polynesia, while another one is from Melanesia (I'm not sure), meaning there is a high chance that each one represents an island group from the Pacific Ocean. Coincidentally, this band is famous for being a pacifiist band, never engaging in any sort of conflict with any other bands. Like Swords, this band is also famous for being one of the first Metal bands to go mainstream, but Swords is obviosly the true pioneer. The guy from Polynesia is called Jared, while the guy (probably) from Melanesia is called Joanne (think he's from Nauru), while the leader, from Micronesia, is called Johanno. They are also famous for saving a little girl who was drowning on a beach from one of these islands. The little girl is called Julia and her vocals are featured in one of the band's most popular singles. She was 12 when she was saved, and at age 18 she joined "BL2". Genre: Heavy Metal, 90's Rock First three albums: Triple Pacific Alliance, We Aren't Threats, I'', LAhLahLAH'' Most notable singles: Waterfall Friends, Cocoa Log Track (ft. Julia), Wireless Islandic, Fitness Forms Freedom Force OK Bliss Is Ignorance The name of this South African-Ukrainian-Italian band is a play on the phrase "ignorance is bliss". The band members are Mark Hamilton, a guy from South Africa, VIktor Lefrovsky, a guy from Ukraine, Marcellia Hanna, a chick from Italy, and Marciana d'Sollas, a girl from the UK with nationality from the other 3 countries. Genre: Mix Pop, Experminetal Triple, Youth Source, Rock First three albums:: South A-phaer-ica,'' U-cranium'', I-tall-y, 3ov'em. Most notable singles: Scissor Retracting,'' Come a Little Closer as the Rhythm Gets Stronger 'Cause There's Nothing Wrong With Just a Little Bit of Fun (ft. fun. and Daft Punk), ''Feeling Snowy, Shining Lights Sparkling Lively Jerry A band from an ancient country. That's all I know right now. Genre: TBA (Trump Bass Automatic) First three albums: Saxolove, Colorful Headlines, LOL Most notable singles:'' Likewise'', Lost in Japan, Cricket Lickers Eye Three A quartet formed in Dallas County. The band members are related to workers of the defunct animation studio DNA Productions (producers of Jimmy Neutron and other stuff). Eye Thee is a reference to the company's mascot: Paul, the three-eyed monkey, who also happens to be the mascot of this band. It is also a reference to Finger Eleven. The lead singer also happens to be called Paul. The other are called Diana, Nate and Audrey. Junk DNA ''samples audio from the DNA Productions endings (the monkey's voice and other sound effects). Genre: New Wave First three albums: ''Hi I'm Paul!, Double Your Pleasure, Coffee Break Most notable singles:'' Junk DNA'', Helix, Dumpster-Diving Xyster A trio from Colombia. Xyster is a reference to the southern banded guitarfish, a local fish. In fact, this band uses a guitar shaped like one of these cartilaginous creatures. They claim that Shakira is not one of their influences. Genre: Cumbia, Porro, Alternative, C-Rock First three albums: Tiple, Botero, Piñón Most notable singles: La Invitación, Cucaracha,'' Can't Remember She Wolf Hips Don't Waka Lie'', Hendiduras Branquiales Sum 42 A canadian band from Anjax, Ontario. It will consist of the members Richard Whibley (lead vocals, rhythm guitar), Howard Thacker (lead guitar, backing vocals) and Jason McCaslin Jr (bass guitar, backing vocals). They are grandchildren of the current Sum 41 members. The chain will go on until Sum 89. Also, Richard will be married to Martha Lavigne, the granddaughter of Avril Lavigne, for some time. Genre: Punk Rock First four albums: No Killer All Filler, Yes It Does, Woodchuck, Upper Class Anti-Hero Most notable singles: Without You, Fragments, Worst of You, Thin Mouth The Seuss Crew This is five-member band that loves to reference Dr. Seuss all over the place. The members are called The Cat in the Hat, Horton, Sam-I-Am, The Grinch, and The Lorax. Genre: Rap, Jazz, Pop, Classical First three albums: Do You Like Green Eggs and Ham?, Make Way for the Lorax!, The Cat's in the Hat Most notable singles: March 2nd, Why Do I Ever Steal Christmas?, The Tree Rap, How I Hear a Who Survival Theory Heavy Metal band of awesomeness! Genre: Metal First three albums: Life or Me, No Pacifism, Gateway Most notable singles:'' Tomb, Fortified, A Name I Outlived, Nuclear'' Gadget The 3 member band that came all the way from the cartoon world to the real world that loves to reference Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, Kool-Aid Koolers, Kool-Aid Jammers, The Jets, Bubble Tape (and their "For you, not them" advertising"), and Kool-Aid (and it's human cartoon ads) all over the place. The members are a mouse wearing excerise clothing called Gadget Hackwrench, her Hawaiian double Lahwhinie, and a bat called Foxglove. They cover (Kool-Aid Koolers) Make It Kooler! by The Jets in their first single with all mentions of Kool-Aid Koolers replaced by Kool-Aid Jammers. Genre: TBA (Trump Bass Automatic), Soul, 80's style-pop music First three albums: The Better Box, Cheeeeeeeeeese, Burst the Bursts! First four singles: (Kool-Aid Jammers) Make it Awesome! (a.k.a Kool-Aid Jammers presents: Gadget, the Hot Hits), Now Time to Get Serious,'' No-Way Jose'', 50 Pushups for Chewing Bubble Tape Flawless Trio A group from Florida that claims to have no flaws. There are only four band members, despite the name. Genre: Incredible Pop First three albums: Slime, Aramdillo, Black List Most notable singles:'' Nobody Knows What You Say'', Crash of Ideals, Yan, James Drizzle Nothing Makes Sense A nonense band from some unknown country. The band's name says for itself. There are four members: Jack Houstonnn, Marxitta Lasllld, Sjlfd Hghg, and Rihmegga Rackson. Genre: ?-Pop, !-Rock, ¡-Rap, ¿-Jazz First four albums: Jack and the Alcohol Drysten Likehood Pencils,'' Smiling Snail Butter'', Crush Pillow Laserness What, Indifferent With For No Ok Wood. Most notable singles: I Want If You Look Its It's, Don't Can't, Indiana Mexican Maybe It Can Oh I Janet, Because Trenches are Weird Simple A simple band from Guyana. Genre: Rock First four albums: Simple, Trick, Flake, Dermal Most notable singles:'' Umbrella Guy'','' Poles'','' History Channel'', Swimming in the Gulf The Buxton Sisters A TBA (Trump Bass Automatic)/Shock Rock duo from England. The duo consists of Laura Buxton and another girl named Laura Buxton. Both are related because Laura #1 released a balloon with her name and address on it, which floated 140 miles and landed in the back yard of Laura #2's residence. The two started the idea after they got covered in age-freeze potion in a freak potion making accident. They tend to hide themselves in a similar fashion to Gorillaz, Artistic Financiation of Maseru, and deadmau5. The two wear realistic rough collie prosthetic makeup to hide themselves, and are referred to on-stage as Little Buxton and Big Buxton. They originally also did this on their first few albums, but the FCC ordered them to list their real names. The first album to this was "Balloons" with featured stickers on the front and back reading "Performed by Laura Buxton, Laura Buxton, Gadget, and Eye Three". Their backing band consists of people known only as Carriage, The Cool Shark, Ice Cream-on-Toast, The Stig himself, and Cook-E. Carriage has zombie make-up, complete with yellow eye contacts, The Cool Shark has Shark prosthetic makeup, Ice Cream-on-Toast is wrapped in tin-foil, the Stig wears his normal white helmet and white race suit, and Cook-E has bear prosthetic make-up. Later on the Stig leaves the band and is replaced by a guy in a cheaply made robot costume. Genre: TBA (Trump Bass Automatic), Shock Rock First four albums: Lights in the Air, Toenails, Wood, Balloons Most notable singles: Slippery Roads and Collies Running (feat. Gadget and Eye Three), After That Hamburger (a novelty song), Deep Forest. Hulk Hogan's Angels This will be a band formed by former WCW wrestlers that loves to reference WCW all over the place. The members are Hulk Hogan, Madusa, Kevin Nash, Sting, nWo Sting, and the members of the IWo (Latino World Order). Genre: nWo Pronz Music First four singles: Escape to Bash at the Beach, the nWo of Music, Fat Banana, Wolfpac is Back Most notable singles: Hulk Hogan's Pastamania!, I Threw the Belt In the Trash, IWo Mania! The Oddities This is a band made up of the descendents of the guys from the web series called the Oddity Archive. The band members' names are Ben "That Shmuck With The Cardboard Box" Minnotte, Ed The Editor, the EAS Bot, Max Headroom, and Billiard Room. Genre: Italian music, TBA (Trump Bass Automatic), Experimental music, Dubstep, soundalike covers of hit songs First two albums: Ben's Holiday Hits!, Strange VHS Endings Most notable singles: WE LIKE YOU, Arrivederci Roma, My name is Inspector Pride (spoof of The Real Slim Shady), Wooden Clogs of DOOM! Helen's Chicken Coop The members of this Californian tribute band supported and backed by Showbizpizza.com claim that they descend from the various variations of Helen Henny. They tend to hide themselves in a similar fashion to Gorillaz, The Buxton Sisters, Artistic Financiation of Maseru, and deadmau5. The members wear various Helen Henny costumes to hide themselves, and are referred as each variation of Helen. The members are 70's Helen who plays the guitar, Cabaret Helen who plays back-up guitar, 80's Helen who is lead vocal, 90's Helen who plays the tambourine, and Cheerleader Helen who is back-up vocal. They will invent a combination of dubstep, broadway music, and country music, called Countrywaystep. Genre: Countrywaystep. First three albums: Helen's Broadway Music, 15 Days 'til Egg Laying, Do the Helen Most notable singles: Cheesevention: The Musical!, Helen's Week of Egg Laying The Boredom Group This is a Alaskian band that bases their songs off of the Boredom Videos featuring Barney. Yes, Barney the Dinosaur. The band members are called Monty, Captain Pickles, Dorothy the Saur, and Nation City. The album names come from the boredom videos. Genre: Country Rock First three albums: The Wiggs Ruin Your Kitchen, Barney's Stuck in Nation City, Stalking on Santa Most notable singles: Captain Pickles (feat. Helen's Chicken Coop and The Oddities), Get Ready to Wigg, Winter is Stuck in Boredom City, Delicious French Twinkies, Rainbow Pirate the Beard's Theme Song VK2 VK2 is a Euro disco/Italo disco supergroup formed by the descendents of various Euro disco and Italo disco artists. The band leader is 14 years old and is called Peter Slaghuis Jr. (don't know if he is born yet). They will cover Dan Hartman's "Relight My Fire" in their first album. Most of their songs are covers of songs from various artists, and even animatronic bands. Genre: Euro disco/Italo disco First three albums: Return of the Spacepeckers, VK2, VK2 Ruin Your Kitchen Most notable singles: Jingle Bells (Various artists cover), Relight my Fire (Dan Hartman cover), Goofy Gas (Rock-afire Explosion cover), What Up? (Munch's Make Believe Band cover) Original the Band (Do Not Steal) Four straight white boys make songs about sex. This band is a (infamous) one-hit wonder. Genre: 80's porn music First album: Sexy Bananas Most notable single: Sexy Bewbs The Scatmen A Eurodance band composed up of Scatman John impersonators. Michael Hillsburgh (don't know if he is born yet) and a group of Scatman John impersonators purchase a disued balcony theater and convert it into a recording studio. They sign up with Captiol Records (then a subsidiary of the Octan corporation in the future), and record their hit song, "We're the Scatmen (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop)". Genre: Eurodance, Pop Rock, Alternative rock, pop, jazz, scat rap First album: Trip to Scatland Most notable singles: Trip to Scatland (song), We're the Scatmen (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop), Everybody Jam! (Scatman John cover), Flash's Theme (Queen cover), We Are The World (USA for Africa cover, charity single, ft. many other artists on this page) Michael and the Plums This band will be formed by Michael Rosen IV (one of the sons of Michael Rosen, don't know if he is born yet), and his five girlfriends from his years in school, and each girlfriend plays a different instrument. Genre: Novelty, Random, Novelty new-wave (Yes, that's gonna be a thing) First album: Eating Toenails! Most notable singles: Do the Plums, Eating, Nothing, Everything, QUIET PLEASE!, DOI YAH LOAVE MEEEEE?, Toenails, Plums, Hip Hop Hap, Noice Snap Turn Down With Me They are a copy of draft pan, except that they rip off 2014 (in America, some of these songs are from 2013 but not hits in America). Genre: Sampleasure Pop, CPM (Copy/Paste Music), Pharrell Williams Will Be Happy!. First four albums: All About That Happy Chandelier, Dirty Timber, Bang Bang High Horse. Most notable singles: Team Pompeii, Say Something Fancy, Let It Latch, Rude Problem, All of the Monster, Counting Maps. Push Me A duo that does covers of the song "Satisfaction". Genre: Benassi Pop Albums: Satisfaction, Satisfation 2, More Satisfaction, Lots of Covers of the Song "Satisfaction", Satisfaction (Mixtape), Satisfaction EP, Satisfaction (Another Mixtape), Satisfaction 3, Satisfation 4, We're Still Not Satisfied Because There Are Not Enough Covers of the Song Satisfation, Satisfaction Whatever. Most Notable Singles: Satisfaction, Satisfaction (Dubstep Version), Satisfaction (Indietronica Version), Satisfaction (#87994), Satisfaction (Indie Version), Satisfaction (Metal Version), Satisfaction (R&B Version), Satisfaction (TBA Version), Satisfaction (J-Rock Version), Satisfaction (CPM Version), Satisfaction (Country Version), Satisfaction (Xyster Remix), Satisfaction (ft. Sober Oscar Soldiers), Satisfaction (ft. Michael and the Plums), Satisfactions(Carlos & Barbara Remix), Satisfaction (Martin Garrix Remix), Satisfaction (A Cappella), Satisfaction (Pt. II), Satisfaction (Satisfaction), Satisfaction (And Then Just Touch Me), Satisfaction (Till I Can Get My), Satisfaction (ft. Missy Elliot), Satisfaction (Martha Lavigne remix), Satisfaction (ft. Satisfaction). Satisfaction A musical group from Australia. They will win many Grammy awards. Genre: Rap, Hip-Hop, Nu Metal First three albums: Sexy, Fergie, #H. Most notable singles: Bad (ft. Nicki Minaj and Lil Kim), East Whatever (ft. Christina Aguilera and Kanye West), Satisfaction Tonight (Us). Scene Berry Kawaii Pop Galz A Scene-anime-sugar-electro-neon-Jpop band. Founded by 5 weeaboo scene girls who wanted to be like magical girls. Kokoro Loveberry is the leader and the singer, she is pink-themed. Michi Aquaberry is the blue-themed guitarist. Maripiko Leafberry is the green-themed tastierist. Nadini Electroberry is the yellow-themed bassist, and Phoeki Flameberry is the red-themed batterist. Their stage surnames also represent their supposed powers. They live all together in a giant technological villa, and they act as a lesbian fivesome for fanservice. Genre: Jpop, Sugar pop, Animesque, Scene Queen, Scene Pop, Electro Indie, Electro Pop. First three albums: Scene Berry Kawaii Anime OST, Magical Girl Sugar Apple Battle, Heart Rainbow Sugar Go Go. Most notable singles: Scene Berry Kawaii Anime OPENING, Kokoro's Theme, Michi's Theme, Maripiko's Theme, Nadini's Theme, Phoeki's Theme Memefaced This band is from Finland. They are a copy of Draft Pan, except they copy songs that became memes. Genre: CPM (Copy/Paste Music), Random (any genre) First two albums: Snowstorm, One Dollar Cheeseburger Most notable singles: She Gon Pop, I Am So Mad That I Killed Your Wife, Fun Ways to Live, Snowstorm, One Dollar Cheeseburger, White Lake, Couch Wetter Tune, Oppa Toronto Spoof, Monday, Huge Mountain Dew Bottle, Always Gonna Rob Your Wife, RyanAir Smashes Pianos, Some People Got Time For It, Burger King Heavy Metal Tune, Guitar Dog Chains in Boxes No info. Genre: TBA (Trump Bass Automatic) First three albums: Chains in Boxes, Cups of Tea, Ignition Most notable singles: Cups of Tea, Sour Drinker, No Way Power Pellet The band members eat a lot. They love fruits and ghosts. Weird. They love a certain song by Buckner & Garcia. Genre: Pixel Pop First four albums: B/P/I/C, Going Blue, 2004008001600, Insert Coin Most notable singles: Cruise Elroy, 256 Split Screen, Namco Walk off the Moon A band that covers Walk the Moon songs. No relation to Walk off the Earth, they'll say. Genre: Indie First Album: Talking Is Easy (When You Just Repeat Another Band's Lyrics) Most notable singles: Shut Up and Dance,'' Anna Sun'','' Aquaman'' Sixth Harmony Same shit as Sum 42, but with Fifth Harmony instead. Genre: Bad Music First album: Mirror Most notable singles: I Don't Wanna Waste Your Time, I Hate Your Style,'' NO WE WILL NOT COVER "WORTH IT" SHUT UP ALL OF YOU'' Hexatonix You get the picture. Genre: A Cappella. First album: the same as some Pentatonix album. Most notable singles: covers of whatever original songs Pentatonix has recorded (and some covers too - coverception). BL2 This band is formed in Bereket, Balkan Province, Turkmenistan, by 4 American tourists and 2 Turkish railfans. They combine Cirque de Soleil-style circus acts with railroading, comedy, and singing. The leading member is called Anderson Evans (known onstage as "Master of the Cabooses") and does lead singing and plays the guitar, the second member is called Julia Anderson (known onstage as "Queen of the Spikes") and performs the chorus and plays bass, the third member is called Ömer Hüseyin (known onstage as "The GE Smoker") and plays drums, the fourth member is called Muhammed Ayşe (known onstage as "Lady of our Ties") and plays the synthesizer, the fifth member is called John Hartford (known onstage as "The Crossing Man") and plays piano, and the sixth member is called Dale Evans (known onstage as "Casey Jones, God of Railroading"). It is named after the EMD BL2 locomotive. They tour around in a train hauled by an antique 2-10-0 "Russian Decapod" steam locomotive, Western Maryland #1110. Genre: Railroad circus rock (That will be a thing) First album(s): We Are BL2 Most notable single(s): I've Been Working on The Railroad (Julia's Solo Jam) Well Why Not? The band members saw this name on this page and thought: "well, why not?". Genre: Pop Music First three albums: Whatever You Say, Just Kidding, Yes Most notable singles: I Like Your Vision, Photophobia, Antidote ---------- They tend to hide themselves in a similar fashion to Gorillaz, The Buxton Sisters, Artistic Financiation of Maseru, Helen's Chicken Coop, and deadmau5. They wear full body rubber suits with question marks painted on them. Genre: TBA (Trump Bass Automatic) First three albums: " ", ..., ?'' Most notable singles: ''song title, " ", ________, '' & !!!, ¨, ''missing number Caeser's Months The band members are called Ianuairus, Februarius, Intercalaris, Aprilis, Maius, Iunius, Quintilis, Sextilis, September, October, November and December. Intercalaris will be fired later on, and so will Quintilis and Sextilis, who will be replaced by other two members, Iulius and Augustus, respectively. Genre: Ancient Rome Music, Rock, Time Fly First three albums: 46 BC, Ancient Roman, Replaced by Gregorians Most notable singles: Roman Reform, 29/31, Calendar Cryptids Like Gorillaz, this is a virtual band, but some will claim that the members are, indeed, real. There will be many alleged sightings, and many supposed pictures of the members will end up online, although a large portion of them will be comfirmed to be hoaxes. Genre: Roar Core (people are not sure this if this genre really exists) First three albums: Mbielu-Mbielu-Mbielu, Lycanthropes, Chupacabra, Giant Anacondas Most notable singles: Sasquatch's Shoe, See a Ghost, Fish Tail Girl, Nessie's Egg (with Loch Ness Yalk) The Rejects They tend to hide themselves in a similar fashion to Gorillaz, The Buxton Sisters, Artistic Financiation of Maseru, Helen's Chicken Coop, ----------, and deadmau5. They wrap themselves up in chains and duct tape. First album: Rejection Most notable singles: Rejection ''(title cut), ''We're the Rejects, Inoue's Fairies The Doctor Who Loosely based on the long-running british Sci Fi series Doctor Who , aired first between 1963-1989 (known as Original Doctor Who or Mk. I Who) ''then a movie in 1996, then between 2005-2020 ''(known as Demiclassic Doctor Who or Mk. II Who) ''and finally between 2036-2065 ''(known as New New Who or Mk. III Who). ''Chock full of 24 Doctors, one Warrior, 85 companions including the narratively dubious and single episode ones, a shitload of time travel, and thousand Jelly Babies, DW became a sensation in Britain, and after the very last episode ''(with the 24th Doctor sacrificing himself in front of her companions) the BBC decided to turn it into public domain, and to clone the various actors playing the 24th Doctors. (John Hurt had already been cloned in 2060, but the clone ran away to join the circus at the age of 2 and an half) The clones grew up together in the British Royal Cloning Laboratory, and were somewhat like a weird group of 24 siblings of the same age. Their names were: One Hartnell, Two Troughton, Three Pertwee, Four Baker, Five Davison, Six Baker, Seven McCoy, Eight McGann, Nine Eccleston, Ten Tennant, Eleven Smith, Twelve Capaldi, Thirteen Akiloye, Fourteen Chung, Fifteen Gujadhur, Sixteen Hernandez, Seventeen Runningfoot, Eighteen al-Hassan, Nineteen Goldstein, Twenty Kimura, Twentyone Tambayong, Twentytwo Behzadi, Twentythree Okadigbo, and Twentyfour Akbaba. The 24 clones all grew up together and thus were all close and involved in each other's projects. When the clones were 13 years old, they decided to make up a themed band together. Often they got "companions" with them'', some of them being either clones and descendants of the Doctor Who Companion actors, or the companion actors and actresses themselves. Genre: TRock (Time Lord Rock), steampunk, timepunk, clockworkpunk, sci-fi, whovian, whovian rock, fantasypunk, sci-fantasy, timey-wimey First three albums: We're the Doctor, The Song of Rassilon, Gallifreyan Orange Most notable singles: TARDIS Blue (Da Ba Dee Da Ba Doo), Want a Jelly Baby?, Time Lock, Fourth's Scarf, Once Upon a Who. KW2 Based out of Düsseldorf, Downfall Nazi Germany (yes that will be a real country in the future), they are formed of the descendants of the Kraftwerk members. Their names are Adolf Hütter, Jane Schmitz, and Arnold Hilpert. Their fourth member is stuck in the age of 70 and is called 'FLORIAN SCHNEIDER!!!!!!' They mainly cover the original Kraftwerk songs. Genre: Electronic music First three albums: KW2 1, KW2 2, Adolf and Jane Most notable singles: We Are the Robots (Trap mix 2029), Tour de France (Trap mix 2029), Radioactivity (Trap mix 2030) Wild Lascivia Whistle A three-girl band from the USA. The name comes from two Flo Rida songs (''Wild Ones and Whistle). They get attention for the extremely risqué lyrics in G.H.F.R., which means "getting hard for real", especially for the lines "Your guy just kissed a guy / I do bi dudes", and "Dudes getting harder / Than the stones in Kivvawatta". Kivvawatta will be a city somewhere in the world that will receive worlwide media attention becuase of several rockfalls. In Never Knew, this band will sample Flo Rida's "Good Feeling", which samples Avicii's "Levels", which samples Etta James' "Something's Got a Hold on Me" (note: it's worse than all three of them). Genre: Rap, Pop, Hip-Hop, CPM (Copy/Paste Music), W.G.R. First two albums: Lust, Luxury and Libertinism, A-Trois-City Most notable si'ngles: B***ches Ain't Got Nothin, I Never Knew, G.H.F.R.'' '' Double A Batteries This is a Metal duo, something very uncommon. Not much has been predicted yet. Genre: Metal, TBA (Trump Bass Automatic), Trap First album: Reload Most notable singles: Mignon, Trump that Automatic Bass, Trapped in the Vortex The Crystal Gems Four of the members are a ruby, a sapphire, an amethyst, and a pearl from another planet, who aren't really alive but are capable of projecting bodies made of light. The ruby and the sapphire are in love and often fuse to form something known as "Garnet". The fifth member is a pink-loving boy named Steven, son of rockstar Greg Universe and of some rose quartz from the same other planet, who used to date the pearl. When Steven was 12, he moved in with the four other members and with a pink lion just named Lion (gems don't have much imagination), as a reaction from the local donut shop running out of Cookie Cat ice cream. The five of them almost immediately decided to start a band. Genre: rock, pop-rock, gem-rock, gem-pop, space-pop, space-rock, 80's pop, 80's rock, zeerust-pop, zeerust-rock, animesque pop, animesque rock, starseed rock, starseed pop, gempunk, starpunk, surrealist. First album: "We are the Crystal Gems" Notable singles: "Believe in Steven!" , "Gem Glow" , "I am a Conversation" , "Diamond Authority" , "Gems vs Sneeple" ultimate hardsc0pers 666 l00mynarty c0nfirmed dem de hardscopers. They tend to hide themselves in a similar fashion to Gorillaz, The Buxton Sisters, Artistic Financiation of Maseru, Helen's Chicken Coop, ----------, The Rejects, and deadmau5. They all dress up like Snoop Dogg. Genre: TBA (Trump Bass Automatic) First album: we r da ultimate hardsc0pers The Jiminy Crickets A experimental band based in Lunenburg, Massachusetts. Six guys and three ladies meet in a urban exploration of a abandoned Lowe's Hardware Store in Suffolk, VA and decide to form a band. They are named Jack, Houdini, Mark, Samuel, Steve, Joe, Anna, Dalal, and Penny. Later on, a girl named Jazz joins the band, and a guy named Mike joins the band right after Jazz. They tend to hide themselves in a similar fashion to Gorillaz, The Buxton Sisters, Artistic Financiation of Maseru, Helen's Chicken Coop, ----------, ultimate hardsc0pers 666 l00mynarty c0nfirmed, The Rejects, and deadmau5. They dress up in prosthetic makeup and costumes like various animals, beings, imaginary creatures, and creatures. They are also reclusive like Kraftwerk, providing rare and enigmatic interviews, using animatronics to conduct official photo shoots, however they do allow visitors to their studio, the Pound (a converted "Red Roof" Pizza Hut). They will be famous for the U.M.T.M. World Tour (just like the , except with ''EVERY MUSICAL GENRE KNOWN TO MAN!). Samuel is killed in a car crash later on, and Dalal and Mark also leave the band after Samuel's death to pursue careers in the puppeteer and medical industries respectively, and are replaced by three people called Jacqueline, Agav, and Zarębowa. Genre: Experimental, Electronic rock, New Wave, Industrial, Avant-garde, CPM (Copy/Paste Music) First four albums: Buzz Off, We're the Jiminy Crickets, The Pike, Let's Screw About, MBTA, and Lakes Region 200 Most notable singles: The Pike, MBTA Epic Sax Guys This band will start off a joke. Three dudes decide to cover the song "Run Away" by SunStroke Project & Olia Tira. They receive a lot of attention, so they record an EP with five songs using saxophones. Their stuff is really epic, as you might figure out by their name. Genre: Experimental, Jazz, Dance-Pop, Europop, CPM (only during their early stages) First two albums: Epic Sax Guys, Saxophone Epicness Most notable singles: Mirror, Run Away, Modeled Sound, Lightning Flashes D.A. This band is capable of time-traveling. They've even already had a charting song , in fact, which peaked at #102 in 1979 on the Bubbling Under the Hot 100 chart. Since the song doesn't exist yet, you can't listen to it, despite that it somehow managed to sneak into the charts. Many decades later, they will "return" with the actual song, along with some new material. They will hold the record of being the first band to chart before even existing. Genre: Rock First two albums: No Longer Nothing, Phantom Sound Most notable singles: Ready 'N' Steady, Eras, Ghost Record, Crafted Boxes Radioactivity Revolution Earth Candy Man A experimental band from Kookamunga (a country that will be known for it's silly-sounding name in the future). They tend to hide themselves in a similar fashion to Gorillaz, The Buxton Sisters, Artistic Financiation of Maseru, Helen's Chicken Coop, ----------, ultimate hardsc0pers 666 l00mynarty c0nfirmed, The Rejects, The Jiminy Crickets, and deadmau5. They dress up in . Genre: Experimental, TBA (Trump Bass Automatic) First two albums: Kooks from Kookamunga, Kooks from Kookamunga 2 Most notable singles: Crocker and the Magic Sandwich, We're Not Idiots The Ninjas A comedic experimental group from New England. They will be well known for their use of various objects listed on the TVTropes Everything Is an Instrument page in their songs. They will collaborate with Scene Berry Kawaii Pop Galz in the future. Genre: Experimental, Electro Pop, Rap, Hip-Hop First two albums: The Ninjas, Darn, More Ninjas Most notable singles: The Ninjas meet the Kawaii Pop Galz (feat. the Scene Berry Kawaii Pop Galz, hence the title), Idiots of Mystery Grojband This band comes from a town called Peaceville in Canada. 13 year old Corey Riffin starts a garage band with his three best friends and quickly realizes that their band sucks - like a lot. It's not their music or ever-changing image that's the problem, it's Corey's lack of lyrics. He just can't think of anything cool to write about, UNTIL... Corey finds his older sister Trina's diary. "Hey! This thing is FULL of teen angst and junk." Corey and the band "secretly" uses her latest dairy entry for her new tune - and what do you know? It sounds like pure AWESOMENESS and the gigs are lining up! Problem solved, right? Not exactly. Trina's a total witch and can't stand the thought of her little brother's "garbage band" becoming more popular than her. She'll stop at nothing to crush their dreams, but that's cool, Core can read his sister...well like a book, and he always knows just what to do to make her go diary and give them the only thing they're missing...WORDS! The members are called Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon. Genre: Garage rock First two albums: Grojband, Grojband 2 Most notable single: Stuck in Peaceville Zoo The Newmans A side-project of Grojband, consisting of the bands' gender-reversed doppelgängers. They are called Carrie, Larry, Kim, and Konnie. Genre: Garage rock First two albums: The Newmans, The Newmans 2 Most notable single: Along Zestfully Clean A quartet also from Canada. The band tends to sample commercials, PIF's, and PSA's, and audio clips from TV shows from around the world and from all decades in their songs. The lead singer is a American expat. Genre: Sampling, CPM (Copy-Paste Music), Random (any genre) First album: A Bald Toddler Most notable singles: Faf, This Song Will Be More Sillier Than How Zestfully Clean People Bathe Trashin' the Camp We return to America, and we see Zestfully Clean's American counterpart. This time, the lead singer is a Curaçaoan expat (a black one!). The band is named after the song from Tarzan. In addition to sampling commercials, PIF's, and PSA's, and audio clips from TV shows from around the world and from all decades, they sample music from The Weather Channel and EAS tests and alerts. They will collaborate with their aforementioned Canadian counterparts in the future. Genre: Sampling, CPM (Copy-Paste Music), Random (any genre) First album: Trashin' the Camp Most notable singles: Bathroom (featuring Zestfully Clean), AHNOLD Catz This is a dance-rock quartet with members from the United Kingdom, the United States, Mexico, and Iran. They tend to hide themselves in a similar fashion to Gorillaz, The Buxton Sisters, Artistic Financiation of Maseru, Helen's Chicken Coop, ----------, ultimate hardsc0pers 666 l00mynarty c0nfirmed, The Rejects, The Jiminy Crickets, Radioactivity Revolution Earth Candy Man, and deadmau5. They wear cat prosthetic makeup (hence the band name). The lead singer and synthesizer player is a American expat living in Mexico and is known as "Mistress Jaguar". Another member and the lead guitar is called "John the Lion" and is from Iran. Genre: Dance-rock, experimental, TBA (Trump Bass Automatic) First album: Meow Most notable singles: Mating Call, World Peace Needed, Escaping from Poachers The Pootis Men A Team Fortress 2-themed band from many, many countries, it has over 109,000 members (all of which are fans and musicians, earning the band a world record for "Most Band Members") and use both fanon and non-fanon characters (even the TF2 freaks and non-TF2 characters and the fem TF2 characters!). They tend to hide themselves in a similar fashion to Gorillaz, The Buxton Sisters, Artistic Financiation of Maseru, Helen's Chicken Coop, ----------, ultimate hardsc0pers 666 l00mynarty c0nfirmed, The Rejects, The Jiminy Crickets, Radioactivity Revolution Earth Candy Man, Catz, and deadmau5. They cosplay as the aforementioned characters. Genre: Whatever genre the music of TF2 and other games are in, Experimental music, TBA (Trump Bass Automatic), Dance-rock, Heavy Metal, Random (any genre) First album: SANDVICH MONSTER!!!!! Most notable singles: I Am Painis Cupcake, The Revenge of Painis Cupcake (parts 19), Pootis Men IN SPACE!!!!!!!!!!, Pootisland, We are the Daleks (lyrics from a AmiRight.com posting), POOTIS SONGS PERFORMED WITH EVERY INSTRUMENT EVER!. The Kecleons They tend to hide themselves in a similar fashion to Gorillaz, The Buxton Sisters, Artistic Financiation of Maseru, Helen's Chicken Coop, ----------, ultimate hardsc0pers 666 l00mynarty c0nfirmed, The Rejects, The Jiminy Crickets, Radioactivity Revolution Earth Candy Man, Catz, The Pootis Men, and deadmau5. They are invisible. You can only see them using a Devon Scope. Genre: Invisible Rock First album: Shadow Sneak Most notable singles: Protean, Color Change 'Bold Band' A very bold band. If you write their name in non-bold letters, they'll go mad and try to hit you with a mouse. Genre: Bold '''Rock First album: ''Bold and Proud Most notable singles: Atomic Blaston, The Bold Song,' ''Underlined Boldness' Jungle Magma They only use instruments made out of solidified magma. Other than that, they sample eruption noises. Genre: Volcanic Music First four albums: ''Aerilate, Acrobat, Anedote Album Most notable singles: Imma Melt You Down, Forest Tree Log, Aerolytic Lydia The band members are the piercings or a girl named Lydia. The piercings are actually electronic devices that utilize a PRNG to produce sounds based on what Lydia listens. Lydia is never seen speaking. Her boyfriend says that she is too much of a chatterbox, but she hates to speak in front of the cameras because her piercings reproduce bullfrog noises whenever Lydia listens to herself speaking. However. Her boyfriend's voice produces drum rolls. Chicken sounds reproduce Hotline Bling by Drake. Genre: RNG Music, Random (any genre), Dice Roller First album: Pierce Me Most notable singles: Mash those Buttons, All, Astonishing Hash, Nature Sonority ''The Dose'' Listening to this band's music will be considered illegal. That's because their music will use frequencies that can affect people's brains. Their first single, Trapped in the Syndrome, will use frequencies to manipulate people into buying the it and overplaying them on streaming services. Their second single, Crafty Box, discourages people to buy music from their rivals, Bold Band. The rivalry will start after one of the members from The Dose tweets their name without bolding it, leading the members from Bold Band to invade their show and infest the stage with lab rats and remote-controlled computer mouses (which will somehow still exist). However, they'll use their third single, Rodent Freezer, to stop the lab rats. The computer mouses will ruin their musical equipment, though. They will will often be hired from companies who will use their music for commercials, and even by politicians for musical campaigns. After their second album, their secret tactics will be discovered and they will no longer be allowed to make music, but they will keep doing it anyway and start selling them illegally. People will buy the songs because they will be very addicting. They will hold the record for being the first band to pirate their own music. The band will be disrupted during the recording sessions of their fourth album because they will end up messing up the frequencies, exploding their frequency-manipulation equipment, which will lead them to become cavemen. They will still record a fifth (free) album using prehistoric instruments. For some reason, listening to the first track of their fifth album nullifies the effects of all of their previous music. Genre: Electronic Music First (Only) five albums: Neutron Puppets, Eccentric Stuff, Underground Music, Melody, Bedrock Most notable singles: Trapped in the Syndrome, Crafty Box, Rodent Freezer,'' Melody Monstruosity'' Rover Dangerfield This is a Japanese game show-like band. It is named after the infamous film Rover Dangerfield, and is formed of former Buxton Sisters backing band member The Stig (keytar, MIDI guitar, kazoo, and vocals), Sarc Mummers (electric guitar, vocals), Bozo the Clown (toilet, chainsaw, xylophone, vocals), Mr. Get Back in Your Taco (glockenspiel, taco shells, explosives, plastic banana tree, VCR, vocals), Shane the Wolf (every single type of kazoo ever, motorcycle, , milk carton, and some other instruments). They also wax the floors of the concert halls they play at with banana peels. Genre: Random (any genre) First album: GET BACK IN YOUR TACO! Most notable single: Kvikk Lunsj Category:Future Bands Category:Bands Category:Lists Category:Random Category:Music Category:Future Category:FUTURE! Category:Predictions Category:Wonderful Things Category:Random Works!